Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for browsing an electronic document. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording reading behaviour based on an eye-tracking application.
Related Art
Along with digitization of information, more and more conventional information interfaces are replaced by electronic products. For example, digital photo frames and digital cameras are used to replace conventional photos and films, and electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, readers, etc. become document reading platforms of a new generation. The user may store a plurality of electronic documents such as e-books, etc. in a same portable electronic product, which mitigate the inconvenience of carrying conventional paper-made books. Moreover, the user can view the e-books through the portable electronic product at any time.
Presently, a plurality of control methods of e-book has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,108 (patent document 1) provides a method for marking a reading position. The patent document 1 provides an electronic reader recorder using gaze-tracking applications, which helps the user to find a paragraph read last time. Moreover, U.S. Patent No. US2013/0054622 (patent document 2) provides a method of scoring a file by analyzing an eye movement trajectory. The patent document 2 sorts files according to the eye movement trajectory of the user. When the user performs retrieval, the system scores the retrieved files according to user interest characteristic parameters, and sorts the retrieved files according to the scores.